One Last Meeting?
by Veni -x- Vidi -x- Vici
Summary: This is a story that occurs after the manga. Misha has gone back to heaven and this is about Misha’s last meeting with Kotarou before he dies. Story is better than the summary! COMPLETE! Finished! Done!
1. A Calling

Title: One Last Meeting?

Summary: This is a one-shot that occurs after the manga. Misha has gone back to heaven and this is about Misha's last meeting with Kotarou before he dies. Be warned that this may be sad at the beginning but it will get better.

CS88 (Author's note): This is my first Pita-Ten fanfic so I want to apologize beforehand if it is really bad. This was just a sudden idea.

Disclaimer: Guess what! You'll never believe it but I don't actually own Pita-Ten.

O.0 Whoa! The scariness of it all!

Lying on his death bed and knowing that he would die soon, 78 year old Kotarou Higuchi asked his remaining friends and family to leave him alone. He couldn't bear to see all the sad faces that surrounded him on the eve of his death. Kotarou's last wish was to die a happy man. He intended to reflect on the happiest moments of his life as he withered away.

: Kotarou's POV :

Alright Kotarou, you don't have much more time. My happiest moments were…

Think, what were your happier memories? Sigh There's really no reason to hide it anymore. My happiest memories were the ones I created when Misha-san was around. She brought light to my life. Her clumsiness, her little 'Su's, her willingness to help people, her loving nature, heck I love everything about her. I don't know where I'd be today if she wasn't there to guide me all those years ago. Oh Misha-san, why did you have to go?

Oh Kotarou, did you really have to ask? You already know the answer to that question. She would have disappeared entirely if you hadn't let go.

But Misha was always there. I could feel her presence even though I couldn't see her. She was always watching over me, making sure that I was alright and happy. Oh Misha-san, I wish I could see and talk to you one last time.

: Elsewhere in Heaven :

Misha was currently preparing to give the angel's licensing exam to her little sister, Tasha. She was retrieving Tasha's assignment on her laptop (CS88: it's just like the one Misha used to talk to her older sister, Sasha, in the manga) when all of a sudden she heard Kotarou call for her.

: Misha's POV :

Hmm… that's weird su! Kotarou-kun hasn't called for me since the last time we were together. I always visit him without him calling on me. Oh dearie-dear! Something bad might be happening to my Kotarou-kun! I have to go see him at once, su!

: Normal POV :

"Misha babe, where are you!" Sasha, Misha's older sister sang. "Don't you have to get ready for the examination?"

When Misha didn't reply, Sasha jumped to conclusions.

"Don't tell me you've been fooling around again! I can't believe you! You're a full-fledged angel and yet you are still soooo irresponsible! What have you been doing all morning, huh!"

There was still no reply from Misha. She was too busy thinking of ways to skip the examination and visit Kotarou.

"MISHA!" Sasha cried out loud. "Can you hear me? What's gotten into you? You're not thinking about that Kotarou loser again, are you?"

"Don't worry Sa-chan; I'm perfectly okie-dokies! Su! I'm just worried about Kotarou-kun. I just heard him call for me. Su. I really need to go see him Sa-chan!" Misha replied jumping up and down hyperactively.

"What about your responsibilities as an angel! You can't just drop them all for that stupid human," Sasha retorted.

"Well one of an angel's duties is to make others happy and if I can make Kotarou happy, then I am fulfilling my duties! Su! I'll be going now. Cover for me, please, Sa-chan! This is really important! Su!"

Well then, that was the first chapter. So, how was it? I know it probably sounded bad at the beginning but I promise that it will get better! Please give it a chance and please review also! Any feedback is welcomed!


	2. Beginning and End

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well I'm back again! I've been having a bit of writer's block for this story. I didn't even want to continue since the beginning was so horrible but I don't want to delete it nor leave it discontinued. I don't like discontinued stories so I'm not going to do it to this one. Well, before I start, I would like to thank **_Momiji-momo_** for reviewing. Thanks for your support! I might have just deleted this if it weren't for you!

On with the story!

Chapter Two:

"MISHA! Come back here!" yelled Sasha.

But Misha had already flown off and couldn't hear Sasha anymore.

"Great, just great. Now what am I going to tell the council?' Sasha thought. "Yeah hi, my little sister Misha decided to ditch us all to be with that stupid mortal. I hope you all won't get too pissed off."

'As if they won't be mad. How could Misha do this! Arghh, now I have to meet the council. I hate meeting them. They're just a bunch of old freakazoids.'

:Meanwhile with Misha:

Misha had arrived at the Higuchi residence. She saw that everyone there was worried. 'Now I'm really worried about Kotarou-kun. I hope he's okay. Su.'

Misha easily glided into the home. No one questioned her presence since no one could see her in the first place.

:Kotarou POV:

I thought that I was dreaming but there she was. Misha actually came back to me. She's still as beautiful as always even after all these years. I wonder what she thinks of me now. I'm all old and battered now. Does she still love me?

:Regular POV:

Misha quickly flew to Kotarou's side.

"Hiyas Kotarou, how have you been? Sorry I haven't been around for some time. I've been a bit busy tee-hee," Misha said cheerily.

"You're still as cheerful and clumsy as ever, Misha. But I'm glad that you haven't changed."

"You haven't changed either Kotarou. You're still the same Kotarou I knew from years ago," replied Misha softly.

"You're wrong. I have changed. I've grown old and battered," Kotarou said sadly.

"But you haven't changed on the inside. It's your personality that counts and you are still as great as before! Su!"

Kotarou just smiled at Misha. Then he said, "How have you been Misha?"

"I've been great! Su! I have done so many fun things as an angel!"

"I'm glad," was all Kotarou said.

"But I do miss the times that I spent here on Earth with you. I still love you," Misha added.

"Really? I never stopped loving you either," Kotarou said with a content expression on his face. "But my time's almost up. I'm going to die soon. But I'm glad that I was able to see you one last time, Misha."

"Oh, Kotarou-kun…" Misha started shedding a few tears.

"Please don't cry. I'm really happy that you're here with me now. Let's celebrate instead of crying," Kotarou soothed Misha.

"Hey Kotarou-kun, do you remember that time on Halloween with Koboshi-chan's obstacle course. That was so funny-fun!" Misha exclaimed.

And so they went on and on for hours talking about all the fun times in the past. But time finally came when Kotarou had to leave the land of the living. He died peacefully with a smile on his face. No person could be happier in the face of death.

Misha smiled at Kotarou with tears in her eyes. She was happy that Kotarou hadn't suffered much but was really sad that he was gone. Gone and would never be back again.

'We weren't meant to stay together. Angels and humans could never be together,' Misha thought sadly while flying back to heaven.

:Heaven:

Misha was glad that Sasha left her alone after she returned. Sasha knew what had happened and as much as she had disliked Kotarou she still wanted her sister to feel better.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" asked Tasha. Tasha couldn't bear to see her older sister sad.

"I'll be fine Tasha. I just need time," was all Misha said.

:Ten Years Later:

With time, Misha eventually healed from her loss. She was still sad at times but she knew that she couldn't dwell on the past forever. She was an angel and she had a job to do. Now when she thinks about Kotarou, she only remembers the happy times instead of crying.

Right now, Misha was sitting in front of her desktop preparing lessons for the angels in training. That's right, Misha is now a teacher and guide to the angels-in-training. Misha had excelled in her angel duties and now was one of the best that heaven has ever seen.

"Misha-sensei! Misha-sensei!" cried out a little girl.

"When will I get to start training? I want to become a full-fledged angel and have pretty wings like yours! Su!"

"Soon, Lili. Soon," said Misha.

"I can't wait!" replied Lili cheerfully before prancing off.

'I remember when I used to be like that,' thought Misha. 'I…'

Misha's train of thought was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Misha. How have you been?"

Misha slowly turned around and saw Sasha!

"Sa-chan, you're finally back! You've been gone for awhile. What was it like being a guardian angel?" asked Misha.

"It was fun to get to travel again but it's a real bore most of the time. My charge was hardly ever in trouble or needed my intervention. I'm glad the council finally decided that he'd be fine on his own. I was seriously getting bored."

"I'm glad you're back now. I'm so happy-wappy! I've been so alone, both you and Tasha were on Earth while I was here," Misha said.

"So how are you holding up?" Sasha asked.

"Better, I'm not so sad anymore. We had fun times and those good memories will always stay with me."

"Good for you Misha! It's great to see you back to your old self!"

Then the two girls saw Tasha flying towards them.

"You're back!" both Misha and Sasha cried at the same time when they saw Tasha.

"Yep! It was so fun on Earth. Oh yeah, the council is calling for you Misha. They said it was something important. I think it's a new mission for you. I think I heard them mention something about going to Earth again," said Tasha.

"Well I better get goin' then. Don't want to make the council wait or else they might get impatient! Bye-bye!" said Misha as she floated away.

:With the Concil:

"Welcome Misha," said the council of angels.

"I heard that you needed me. Is there anything that I need to do?" asked Misha politely.

"Yes, we do have a new mission for you. You and a partner will both be dispatched to Earth. Your new duty is to act as guardian angels for two young boys named Ayanokoji and Daisuke as well as a little girl named Koboshi. They tend to get into a lot of trouble that's why we are sending you with another angel. Oh and you will also help the new angel get adjusted to the job. He's new and still a bit unfamiliar with what angels do."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. You may now go and visit your partner."

"Who is my partner?"

"You will find out when you meet him."

Misha just nodded and walked back to her own place. 'I wonder who it is?'

"Um… excuse me but I'm looking for an angel named Misha," said a deep and familiar voice.

Misha stayed in her place with her back still in front of the stranger and said, "That would be me! Who might you be?"

The person then said, "Why don't you turn around and find out yourself."

Misha whirled around quickly and came face to face with none other than her very own Kotarou.

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Are you an angel now? Am I dreaming?" Misha blurted out still in shock.

"Well, I'm an angel now. After I died, I tried to reincarnate but I had trouble leaving limbo. Your angel council was worried and came to check what was wrong with me. Apparently I belong in heaven now. Somehow my aura wouldn't allow me to go back into my human form so here I am now," replied a happy Kotarou.

Kotarou was a tall, well-built, young man. If he was human, people could say that he was around 23 years old.

"I am so happy! Su!" cried Misha.

"Me too! Now that we are both angels, we can be together," Kotarou said gently.

"Yes! Together forever!" With that Misha hugged and kissed Kotarou.

Kotarou was surprised by the kiss at first but quickly returned it. When the two of them finally broke apart Kotarou said, "Did you know our assignment is to be guardian angels to Koboshi's, Ten-chan's, and Poop's reincarnations?"

"Really? That means that we will all be reunited once more!" said Misha happily. With that the couple descended to Earth to watch over their charges and to start a new journey together.

THE END!

Author's Note: Well that's a wrap to this story. I ended it quickly because I don't feel like continuing it but at least I ended it happily! Please review!


End file.
